


Enemies to Friends to...

by TheSinner11979



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Romantic Comedy, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Slice of Life, amandakko is minor, cool senpai diana, fluffy dialotte, request, shy fangirl lotte, world trigger! au
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinner11979/pseuds/TheSinner11979
Summary: _Disclaimer: I own nothing but the AU settings and headcanons. Everything else belongs to Little Witch Academia of studio Trigger and World Trigger of Daisuke Ashihara._Summary: This World Trigger AU describes how the characters in Little Witch Academia will be if they live in the world of World Trigger. This story, however, only focus Diana and Lotte as they going to have their first date together._Pairing: Diana Cavendish x Lotte Yanson (Dialotte)_Writer's note: See at the end of each chapter. Dedicate to Willie Farron as her request._If you wish to see more information about this AU, please visit the link https://goo .gl/qGM7jPHello, this is the end of chapter 1.Actually, it was not my intention to write a two-shot story, this was originally planned as an oneshot, but due to the development of the story flow, I just had to make it into a two-shot, so you may find the first part a little bit boring. But I promise it will become more interesting when we move to the second part as the story will mainly focus on Diana and Lotte and their first "date" together. For now, please review and I'll see you next week!
Relationships: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari/Amanda O'Neill, Diana Cavendish/Lotte Yanson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Enemies to Friends to...

Atsuko Kagari là một cô gái có đầu óc vô cùng đơn giản. Hiếm có chuyện gì khiến cô phải động não suy nghĩ, hoặc có thể nói cách khác là hiếm có chuyện gì mà cô chịu sử dụng tới não của mình.

Nhưng mà tất nhiên, đời nào Akko lại chịu chấp nhận sự thật này. À, Akko là cách mà cô gọi bản thân mình. Nhưng! Nhưng, dù sao thì vấn đề là, có một chuyện xảy ra gần đây, khiến cho Akko băn khoăn mãi mà vẫn không tài nào đoán ra được lý do vì sao kẻ thù không đội trời chung của cô lại hành xử như vậy. Cô ta có âm mưu gì? Làm sao để Akko có thể cứu bạn thân của mình ra khỏi cái bẫy chết người ấy? Tại sao Lotte cứ nhất định bỏ ngoài tai những lời cảnh báo của Akko vậy?

Tất cả, đều bắt đầu từ hai ngày trước...

.

"Xin thứ lỗi! Cô Yanson!"

Lotte đang tản bộ trong hành lang của Tổng Bộ cùng với hai đồng đội của cô khi cô nghe thấy tiếng ai đó gọi tên mình từ đằng xa. Có lẽ là Amanda O'Neill, Lotte thầm nghĩ. Nhưng đến khi dừng bước và quay lại để chào hỏi người vừa gọi với theo mình, thì Lotte đã vô cùng bất ngờ khi nhận ra đó chính là Diana Cavendish, đội trưởng của đội hạng A hàng đầu trực thuộc Tổng Bộ Border. Lotte chưa từng có dịp đối mặt với Diana trong một cuộc chiến thật sự, nhưng sau cuộc chiến tranh giành Trigger đen giữa Tổng Bộ và Luna Nova vừa rồi thì thậm chí Chariot còn phải công nhận rằng cô ta là một đối thủ khá là đáng gờm. Một con người như vậy muốn gì ở cô đây? Chẳng lẽ lại là về vấn đề cái trigger đen của Akko sao... Nhưng tiền bối Chariot bảo rằng mọi chuyện đã êm xuôi rồi cơ mà!

"Xin chào Cavendish? Em có thể giúp chị việc gì không? ..."

Trong khi Lotte đang tỏ ra vô cùng lịch sự và trung lập, thì Akko ở phía sau cô đang nhìn Diana với những cặp mắt mang hình viên đạn, còn Sucy thì vẫn tỏ ra thờ ơ như mọi lần, mặc dù thực chất thì cô cũng khá cẩn trọng với con người đang đứng trước mặt mình.

"Xin chào buổi chiều, cô Yanson. Tôi chỉ đang tự hỏi không biết liệu quyển sách này có thuộc về em hay không? Tôi tìm thấy nó trên băng ghế bên trong phòng luyện tập mà đội của em vừa bước ra nên tôi nghĩ rằng nó có thể là của em." Diana từ tốn nói, miệng nở một nụ cười dịu dàng.

"Ô... Ồ! Vâng! Nó là của em đấy!" Lotte nhìn vào quyển sách có tiêu đề "NightFall" rồi đưa hai tay ra nhận lại nó từ Diana. "C- Cảm ơn vì đã trả lại nó cho em!"

"Không có chi, tôi chỉ đơn giản làm một việc mà ai cũng sẽ làm thôi."

Diana trông thật điền đạm, thật khó mà tin được rằng đây lại là con người đã dẫn đầu cả một tiểu đội của Tổng Bộ đến giao chiến với chị Chariot để cướp đi trigger đen của Akko.

Bỗng nhiên Lotte nhận ra, khi nhìn gần ở khoảng cách này thì chị ấy trông thật xinh đẹp với một mái tóc vàng bạch kim uốn lượn bồng bềnh, một khuôn mặt mang nét vương giả sang trọng, cùng một thân hình cân đối và một chiều cao đáng khâm phục. Thật khó để không nhìn chằm chằm mà chiêm ngưỡng sắc đẹp này, Lotte thầm nghĩ.

"À... Có lẽ cũng đã đến lúc tôi phải đi rồi? Dù sao thì cũng rất mừng vì tôi đã có thể trả lại nó cho em-"

"Kh- Khoan đã!"

"Hể... Còn chuyện gì nữa sao, cô Yanson?" Diana hỏi, tỏ vẻ ngạc nhiên. Cô đã nghĩ rằng mình quả nhiên không được chào đón ở đây khi nhận thấy thái độ của hai con người phía sau lưng Lotte, cộng thêm việc Lotte bỗng nhiên lại nhìn mình chằm chằm như vậy nên mới định rời khỏi đây.

"A... A! Ng- Ngày mai chị có rảnh không, Cavendish?"

Trước khi Lotte kịp định hình chuyện gì đang xảy ra trong đầu cô, thì câu nói ấy đã tự nhảy ra ngoài mất rồi. Và giờ đây, dù cho cô có bịt mồm bịt miệng đỏ mặt tía tai thì người ta cũng đã nghe mất rồi còn đâu.

"Ý- Ý em là, em đã nghe danh chị là xạ thủ số một của Border đã lâu, và giải đấu giữa các đội của Border lại sắp bắt đầu mà em vẫn còn non kém lắm... Em chỉ không biết là, chị có muốn giúp em..."

Chị có muốn giúp em????? Có muốn??? Giúp em??? Lotte Yanson à, mày đang nghĩ gì vậy? Mày nghĩ một đặc vụ hàng đầu của Border sẽ muốn giúp một đứa đặc vụ hạng bét như mày luyện tập sao? Hoang đường! Mọi suy nghĩ trong đầu của Lotte rối bời lên. Cô chẳng còn dám nhìn thẳng vào mắt người đối diện nữa mà chỉ cúi gằm đầu xuống đất.

Trong khi đó Akko và Sucy cũng chẳng nói được lời nào vì miệng của họ không thể khép lại được nữa rồi...

"Ừm... Ý em là giúp em luyện tập sao? ..." Diana mặc dù một phần bị bất ngờ trước lời đề nghị đột ngột này, một phần bị bất ngờ bởi sự dễ thương lúng túng của hậu bối trước mặt mình, nhưng vẫn cố gắng giữ vẻ bình tĩnh điền đạm thường thấy.

"A... Xin lỗi... chỉ là em đã nghe Chariot nói rằng chị đã chiến đấu rất tuyệt và khiến một người như cô ấy phải gặp khó khăn khi đối đầu nên... Xin chị hãy quên những điều em vừa nói đi!!" Lotte rối rít cúi đầu, mặt cô đỏ bừng lên và giọng cô run cả lên.

Bầu không khí bao trùm giữa bốn người bọn họ lúc này vô cùng nặng nề và ngượng ngùng.

"À... Thật ra... nếu có thể giúp ích được cho một đặc vụ mới của Border trở nên tiến bộ hơn thì... tôi nghĩ mình không có lý do gì để từ chối cả."

"HỂ!?" Lotte, à không, Lotte và cả Akko cùng Sucy đều đồng thanh hét lên bất ngờ, trố mắt nhìn trân trân vào con người trước mặt họ.

"Hể!? V- Vậy nghĩa là, chị đồng ý luyện tập cho em sao!?"

"Ừm thì... là một tiền bối lâu năm tại Border, tôi cũng có nhiệm vụ phải giúp đỡ những thành viên mới đầy tiềm năng mà nhỉ. Vì vậy mà... Tôi sẽ cố gắng hết sức trong khả năng của mình để giúp em trở thành một xạ thủ tốt hơn!"

Giây phút mà Diana hoàn thành câu nói của mình, rồi nở một nụ cười thân thiện, cũng chính là lúc hai mắt của Lotte trở nên to tròn sáng rỡ, gương mặt cô trở nên nóng bừng, và nhịp đập con tim cô trở nên dồn dập.

Còn Akko và Sucy vẫn trố mắt nhìn, miệng tiếp tục không tài nào ngậm lại được, cũng chẳng hiểu nổi cái mô tê gì đang xảy ra trước mắt mình.

"Như- Như vậy nghĩa là chị đồng ý sao!? Kh- Không tài nào! ..." Lotte chắp hai tay trước ngực, ngước nhìn Diana với một ánh mắt vui mừng pha chút ngỡ ngàng.

Thật dễ thương, như một chú cún con vậy, Diana tự nói với bản thân.

"Dù sao thì, tôi có thể hỏi khi nào chúng ta có thể bắt đầu chứ? Tôi không có nhiệm vụ phòng vệ vào trưa thứ Bảy, tôi nghĩ rằng mình có thể sắp xếp được một phòng tập riêng cho hai ta nếu em-"

"Vâng! Em nghĩ là trưa ngày thứ Bảy hoàn toàn ổn đấy ạ! Em rất mong chờ được luyện tập cùng với chị! C- Cảm ơn chị!" Nghĩ lại thì Lotte cũng cảm thấy mình vô cùng bất lịch sự khi ngắt lời người ta như vậy, nhưng biết làm sao bây giờ, cô đã lỡ phấn khích quá rồi!

"Vậy thì... hẹn gặp em vào trưa thứ Bảy tại khu luyện tập của Tổng Bộ nhé? Giờ thì tôi phải trở lại với đội của mình đây." Để ý thấy Akko đã hoàn hồn tỉnh lại sau cú sốc vừa rồi, và đang tỏ thái độ vô cùng khó chịu, thiếu điều muốn nhảy bổ vào giữa cả hai để tách họ ra, nên Diana nghĩ có lẽ đây là lúc thích hợp để rút lui rồi.

"V- Vâng! Hẹn gặp lại chị!" Lotte lắp bắp.

Nói rồi, Diana quay lưng bước đi, để lại phía sau là ba cô gái mỗi người một cảm xúc, một vẻ mặt khác nhau. Lotte thì vẫn ngây ngất cười, Sucy đã trở lại với bộ mặt bất cần đời của mình, dù cô phải nói là chuyện xảy ra vừa rồi khá là ấn tượng và thú vị đấy, còn Akko thì hoàn toàn cảm thấy vô cùng bất an, không thể tin tưởng mà giao người bạn thân của mình cho cái kẻ kia được.

"Tại sao ấy hả?"

Akko trả lời câu hỏi mà cô cho là ngớ ngẩn của Lotte khi ba người bọn họ đã trở về trụ sở chi nhánh Luna Nova. Hiện tại thì chi nhánh trưởng Woodward cũng chẳng có ở đây mà chỉ có đội O'Neill đang nghỉ ngơi trong phòng khách.

"Lotte, để mình nhắc cho cậu nhớ chuyện gỉ đã xảy ra vào ngày đầu tiên. NGÀY ĐẦU TIÊN. Chúng ta đến Border dự tuyển làm thực tập sinh. Để xem nào, cô ta nói là mình "không xứng đáng để sử dụng Shiny Trigger", và rồi thì "Chariot cũng chỉ là một đặc vụ hết thời của Border mà thôi"! Toàn là những điều không thể tha thứ!! Cô ta nghĩ mình là ai chứ!!"

Akko đi vòng vòng quanh mấy cái sô pha trong phòng khách, hai tay chắp sau lưng mà gào thét.

"Akko à... Mình biết là cậu không ưa Diana vì những ấn tượng ban đầu không tốt đó... Nhưng sau khi chị Chariot dàn xếp mọi chuyện thì có vẻ thái độ của cô ấy cũng đã thay đổi rồi mà...? Hơn nữa, chính xác thì Diana đã nói là cậu "không xứng đáng để sử dụng một trigger đen" cơ..."

"Tuyệt, giờ thì cậu nhớ luôn cả mấy lời của cô ta cơ." Akko rên rỉ. "Mình có cần nhắc cho cậu thêm về hai con rắn nhỏ độc mồm độc miệng lúc nào cũng vẫy đuôi đi theo cô ta chứ!?"

"Nào nào, mình có biết về Hannah và Barbara mà. Tuy nhiên thì đây sẽ là một buổi tập luyện riêng của hai đứa mình, nên mình nghĩ bọn nó sẽ chẳng làm gì được đâu. Mình không hiểu vì sao cậu lại phản ứng dữ dội như thế nữa..." Lotte thở dài, đặt tách trà mà Jasminka, hay mọi người còn gọi thân mật là Jasna, vừa pha cho cô xuống bàn. Đoạn nhìn đĩa bánh được đặt xuống cùng lúc với tách trà ấy với ý định lấy một cái, thì lại phát hiện chiếc đĩa đã trống trơn từ lúc nào nhờ có Akko và Amanda. Chẳng hiểu sao nãy giờ nói luyên thuyên như vậy mà sao vẫn có thể nhanh tay đớp hết bánh của người ta như thế nữa...

"Vì sao á? Thứ nhất, Diana Cavendish là đối thủ không đội trời chung của mình. Thứ hai, cô ta dám xem thường Shiny Chariot của mình. Và cuối cùng là, lỡ như đây chỉ là kế hoạch hay thuyết âm mưu gì đấy của cô ta để chiếm đoạt Shiny Trigger của mình thì sao?"

"Hai cái đầu tiên chẳng phải chỉ là tư thù cá nhân của cậu với người ta sao... Còn vấn đề Shiny Trigger đã được chính tay Chariot nhà cậu dàn xếp rồi còn gì? Cậu không tin tưởng chị ấy một chút nào sao, Akko?"

"Nè, nè, tui nghĩ là mình nên có ý kiến một tí." Amanda O'Neill lên tiếng trong khi đang nằm vắt vẻo trên chiếc ghế bành và nhai mấy miếng bánh.

"Này nhé, bản thân tui cũng khá là "ngứa mắt" cái con nhỏ Cavendish đó lâu rồi. Nhưng mà dù thiệt hay giả, thì cô ta cũng rất nổi tiếng là dịu dàng và hay giúp đỡ đàn em và những người mới vào đấy. Nên nếu cô ta muốn giúp Lotte đây thì mấy người cũng không nên lấy làm lạ."

Amanda dõng dạc nói, như thể cô ta hiểu rõ lắm, và như thể cô ta chưa từng chửi nhau rồi đánh nhau với cái con người kia cách đây một tuần trước, Akko nhủ thầm trong lúc đảo mắt đủ ba trăm sáu mươi độ.

"Được thôi! Tùy cậu đấy! Nhưng mà đừng có khóc lóc với mình nếu như cô ta làm gì với cậu nhé!"

Nói rồi, Akko dậm chân hùng hục đi lên lầu, tỏ vẻ giận dỗi Lotte y hệt như một đứa con nít, để lại trong phòng khách một bầu không khí yên lặng đến kì lạ.

Lotte nhìn theo người bạn của mình một lúc cho đến khi cô đi khuất hẳn, rồi thở dài. Thiết nghĩ, từ khi cô trở thành thực tập sinh của Border rồi tham gia vào đội của Akko, à không, thật ra là đội của cô, vì trên danh nghĩa thì Lotte chính là đội trưởng mà, nhưng Akko lúc nào cũng là người chi phối mọi thứ nên gần như vấn đề nào cũng xoay quanh cậu ta cả. Và kể từ khi đó thì cuộc sống bình lặng của Lotte đảo lộn hết cả lên, mặc dầu cô chưa từng nghĩ rằng kiểu người như bản thân mình lại có ngày trở thành tâm điểm của mọi chú ý trong một tập thể, hoặc tệ hơn, là trở thành một cá nhân cá biệt trong một tập thể. Có đôi lúc Lotte tự hỏi chẳng biết mình có quyết định đúng đắn không khi làm bạn với Akko nữa, bởi vì dù nghe có hơi ích kỷ nhưng từ khi quen biết nhau đến giờ, Akko chỉ toàn mang lại rắc rối cho cô thôi.

Nhưng Akko đời nào hiểu được những suy nghĩ này của Lotte. Dưới góc nhìn của cô thì Lotte đã hoàn toàn rơi vào một cái bẫy chết người ghê gớm của kẻ thù mang tên Diana Cavendish, và có thể cô ta sẽ dụ dỗ thuyết phục Lotte lấy Shiny Trigger về cho cô ta, hoặc cũng có thể cô ta sẽ giữ Lotte làm con tin để ép Akko phải trao Shiny Trigger cho cô ta chẳng hạn. Ai mà biết được mấy người ở Tổng Bộ đang toan tính điều gì! Mà Lotte thì lại quá ngây thơ tin người, cậu ấy sẽ dễ dàng rơi vào mưu kế của kẻ thù mất thôi, và Akko không thể để điều đó xảy ra được!

Vì vậy mà cô đã quyết định điều mình cần phải làm chính là: theo dõi Lotte khi cậu ta đi với con nhỏ Cavendish đó vào ngày thứ Bảy này để phòng trường hợp có chuyện xấu xảy ra!!


End file.
